Wolfstar Fluff
by James22Prongs
Summary: A fun Fluff of Harry Potter characters Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on an adventure during the summer break.


The Witch House

Remus's Point of View

" We shouldn't be doing this Sirius, we could get caught!" I whispered frantically. Why did Sirius have to be so stubborn? "Relax Remus, we won't get caught. We're not doing anything bad." Sirius whispered back. 'What was he thinking? I should have known this wasn't the first time he tried to ring the doorbell on the Haunted house. "Sirius, I think this is a bad idea. Why would anyone be awake at.." I checked my watch briefly "..at two in the morning?" He quickly glanced at his watch before responding to my question. "I don't know, do I? Maybe some scary ghosts!" he taunted. Of course he wouldn't listen. We would probably be chased back home by some ghost."Remus c'mon, you promised that you'd ring the doorbell with me." Sirius reminded me. Damn, he always does this. "I did…but.. if some-one answers, we run. Okay? I don't care if it's three years old, we run no matter what." I hoped he agrees because if some-one answered, it would probably be the witch that was rumoured to live here. "Fine! We'll run if some-one answers. Don't be such a cry-baby Remus!" Sirius was teasing me slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just ring the stupid doorbell already. I really didn't want to be here but a promise is a promise."

We're walking slowly to the door. Suddenly a rustling sound came from the bushes, breaking our silence. I turn my head slowly towards the sound, petrified of what might be hiding in the bushes. "Sirius I-" I begin to say but he lifts a finger to his lips. Damn it**.** Of course, he was going to investigate that noise. Not on my watch! I grab his wrist before he begins to walk away from me. "Sirius lets just ring the doorbell and go." I hiss before he did something stupid. "R-R-emus, was anyone in the house before?" Sirius stutters. He's stuttering my name? Something must be really wrong for him to be scared. I turn around and see a ghostly silhouette in the window. The witch! "Sirius lets go! I'm sorry but we NEED to go!" I all but scream at him. Sirius and I run towards his house.

**Sirius's Point of View **

As I'm opening the back door, I glance over to see Remus, looking mortified."Remus are you ok? I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you do that." Remus sharply turns towards me before he replies. "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to apologize for making me do that, I agreed and I-" Remus stops mid-sentence. That's odd, why's he blushing? Did he trip or something? "Remus, what's up?" I don't know what he's thinking but he looks pretty nervous. He mumbles something but I can't understand what he says. "Sorry, what was that?" I'm waiting for his response but I notice something moving just over by the tree.

"I said that we should go inside before we freeze to death." He's glaring at me? Woah he must be really mad. "Ok Remus, after you." I guess I shouldn't have made him go. Something near the tree moves again. Hmm maybe I can take a look first. I slowly walk across the road towards the tree and see two people. I thought me and Remus were the only mad people out at two thirty in the morning. Who are they? I slowly walk even closer to them. I get a glimpse of their faces… no it can't be… Evans and Snape. They don't even live on this street for crying out loud. I quickly run back across the street to my house before they see me. God I hope they didn't see me…

*Later that day*

It's a little quiet. I wonder if Remus is up yet. I glanced at my watch to see the time, but I wasn't paying attention and had to check again. It was nine thirty in the morning, we slept a long time into the morning. I guess dad went to work early today. I sit up to look for Remus but he's already awake.

"Morning Sirius." He sounded a little tired, to me or maybe his throat was dry.

"Mornin' Remus" I smile at him and smiles back. I think I might tell him about Evans and Snape but I'm not too sure.

"Hey Remus, you know how it was like three in the morning and we were running away from the witch house." I'm waiting for him to respond. He seems a little… Nervous.

"Sirius please tell me the witch didn't follow us, I mean I live next door and I'm… kinda...terrified of that witch, you know"

"Remus I don't the witch followed us but… I did see Evans and Snape by the tree." I'm watching Remus' reaction change slowly from fear to normal and finally to annoyed. "Are you sure it was Evans and Snape because if it was I swear to Merlin." What on earth is he talking about? What does it matter if it was Evans and Snape? I mean sure James loved Evans, but why were they there? Remus looks like he's thinking extremely hard about something.

"Remus what does it matter if it was Snape and Evans?"

"I'll tell you why it matters Sirius. Don't you think James will be upset that Evans is still hanging around Snape? You can't be that dumb can you?"

Wow that was an excellent point but, ever since Remus had grown over this summer he was hot. He was taller than me but had beautiful green eyes, golden freckles and he was perfect.

To be continued...


End file.
